


A Diplomat and an Attache (of sorts)

by brightephemera



Series: Vivan!verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi Consular's first diplomatic assignment turns bad fast. Things start looking up with the assistance of an unlikely helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diplomat and an Attache (of sorts)

Vivan accepted the summons to the chambers of the Jedi Council. She hadn’t seen them since they had granted her the ancient title of Barsen’thor. Now, she supposed, it was time to live up to it. Something gnawed at her guts, caused little ripples in her Force vision that were she knew only products of her own disquiet. Did they know about her moment of weakness? She went on anyway.

She stopped in the doorway when she recognized Republic Grand Chancellor Janarus on the holo.

“Come in,” said Satele Shan. Having no choice, Vivan came in. The doors clacked shut behind her and she was alone with the Jedi Council.

“Barsen’thor,” Janarus said respectfully. “We are speaking of nothing less than the integrity of the Republic. Even in as dangerous a time as this, some planets are speaking not only of rebellion but of outright secession.”

The horizons of this trap expanded a little. They had something serious to talk about, something that wasn’t about her. “We can’t allow that,” said Vivan. A world not policed by Jedi was in critical danger. Were there really people who didn’t believe that?

“All is not lost. Yet. A small league of powerful planets and individuals has emerged, calling themselves the Rift Alliance.”

Master Syo, looking benevolently concerned, spoke up. “The Rift Alliance claims to have lost all faith in the Republic. Those worlds are threatening to sever all ties. Permanently.”

The Supreme Chancellor took up the charge. “I want to assign a Jedi as my representative to the Rift Alliance, to prove the Republic takes their grievances seriously.” The something gnawing on Vivan’s guts got hungrier. “When I asked the Council for candidates, yours was the first name they suggested.”

Vivan had to try to move her mouth a few times before she succeeded. “Master Syo, no. I’m just a healer, I can’t–” Deal with people? Deal with lots of people? Who wanted something from her? It would be Alderaan all over again, only worse. “Chancellor, please. There are better qualified Jedi than me.”

“Even the outliers of the Republic have heard of the Barsen’thor,” Janarus said heartlessly. “We need that unifying influence.”

“I have every confidence in you,” added Master Syo.

It finished gnawing her gut and started on her heart. She couldn’t even run. “I understand,” she said, as steadily as she could.

“Excellent,” said Janarus. “I’ve convinced several diplomats from the Rift Alliance to be guests aboard a Republic flagship, the Fortitude. I’ll send you coordinates.” He pointed right at her. “You are now my best hope to keep the Republic in one piece.”

“I would not have named you if I didn’t think you could offer both diplomacy and strength,” said Master Satele. Vivan wasn’t panicked enough to fail to notice the emphasis in that statement. The holo flickered off. “I know you’ll do your best.”

“Yes, master.” 

The flight to the Fortitude’s coordinates was nerve-wracking. What could she possibly say to a bunch of politicians who had made up their mind to leave? “Please don’t”? Even if she had authority they wouldn’t recognize it. How did one even begin to establish goodwill? She was good at two things: healing people and stabbing people. What the hell kind of qualifications were those?

Vivan went to rendezvous with the Fortitude. The Jedi had left her little choice.

She felt the wrongness as soon as she exited hyperspace. The ship was here, but it was drifting, off course.

“Tharan?” she called. “Any ideas?”

Her resident scientist took the steps two at a time to come up beside her. “Interesting,” he said. “I don’t see any damage to it. Internal fuel problems, perhaps?”

The main holo chimed. Relieved, Vivan led Tharan into the big room and accepted.

One figure, she could feel in the faint echo that was a holo image. On one knee for some reason.

“An alien,” said Tharan quietly, “with some sort of makeup or tattoos down her face.” 

“Hello?” said this alien girl. “You’re the Jedi they were sending, yes? I–I can’t talk any louder, someone might hear.”

“Fortitude? What’s the problem? Where is your captain?”

“I’m Nadia Grell. My father and the other Senators – we were all invited here by the Chancellor. Then the ship was attacked. Boarded. By people calling themselves ‘Sith.’ The captain’s dead. He was so nice…and the crew. Most of them are dead, too.”

“Are you alone?” Vivan said incredulously.

“I don’t see anyone else around. The one in charge is called Arrax. He just cut his way through the crew. Then he ordered all the Senators onto the bridge and locked it. My father’s in there. But I can’t get to him.” Her voice creaked. “I just hid. Please, you have to save him. I can send you the schematic with the control panels you’ll need to open the bridge. Please, hurry.”

What kind of person just showed up with a perfectly timed call giving all the relevant information like that? Vivan smelled a trap, and it angered her. Maybe the girl was only a tool. Maybe she was complicit. That would be sorted out when the Sith was dealt with – if it was a Sith waiting for her.

“Tharan,” she said quietly, “we are going to dock with the Fortitude. And Holiday is going to monitor the docking process. And Qyzen and I are going to have a very careful walk up to the bridge.” She raised her voice. “Listen to me. Your first responsibility is to survive. All right? Stay out of sight. If your father can be saved I’ll save him, and we’ll sort everything out after that.”

“All right, master Jedi.” In that holo image pause Vivan could only see fear. “Thank you.”

Just what was this girl trying to get her into? “Qyzen,” yelled Vivan, “I’ve been promised Sith.”

The docking went smoothly, with no sign of greeting or resistance. Once Vivan was on board, however…two striplings who could only have been Sith apprentices ran from the direction of the engines to intercept. Maybe the girl was right after all. Vivan ended them with a few gestures and stalked onwards. At the bridge bulkhead she pressed the controls for only a few seconds before the door slid open.

Double-bladed lightsaber before her, Vivan walked into the battle.

A hulking man in armor both physical and mental was standing facing a tiny woman who felt like the voice Vivan had heard over the holo. That woman was standing over a frightened man lying in an attitude of surrender. 

“Get away from him.” The girl was holding a blaster and shaking. “I’m warning you, I won’t let you hurt him!”

The man on the floor extended a hand. “Nadia, don’t!”

The armored man reverberated scorn. “You’ll just end up shooting yourself, girl. Drop it, or your father and your Jedi friend here will die very, very slowly.”

“Are you insane?” said Vivan. “I told you your responsibility was to survive.” The girl clearly wasn’t here to entrap Vivan or anyone. In fact her horizons seemed to have shrunk to the wounded man.

“I have to protect him,” said the girl. 

Vivan surveyed the rest of the bridge. An array of different species and ages were on their knees, hands out where she could see them. The girl’s story did seem to fit after all. “You have me here for that.”

The armored man laughed. “No, Jedi. My orders were ‘no survivors,’ and it’ll be a pleasure to obey.”

Sith. The black blood of the enemy. Vivan’s main concern was to keep him away from the hostages. And he seemed willing to be led. Good. She controlled the fight, strike after strike, until she broke through both his defenses and his torso. A final strike pierced his throat. Always, always be sure.

She took a few steadying breaths. Fear coruscated behind her, shared among the hostages. Qyzen was already untying them, and at least they were less afraid of him than they had been of the Sith.

Vivan turned around and found herself face to face with the girl. She was still holding the blaster.

“Did I already ask,” said Vivan, “whether you’re insane? When a Jedi tells you to save yourself, you say yes!”

“I had to make sure my father was safe,” she said defiantly.

“Sir, your daughter…” Vivan offered the fallen civilian a hand and hauled him to his feet, to his audible surprise …“acquitted herself heroically and should never be left unattended again.”

“That’s more apt than you know, Master Jedi.” The man bowed. “Senator Tobas Grell, at your service. Now I believe we need to get this ship back under control.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this is going yet. We'll find out!


End file.
